proposal
by stolashoots
Summary: "You sure you don't have something to tell me, Vec-tor?" "It's a secret," Vector whispers back, mesmerized by Alit's jade eyes. If he was any weaker of a man, he would've spilled the beans right then and there, but no, Vector didn't spend weeks planning and preparing and working up the courage just to reveal such an important decision too soon. He's stronger than that.


"I'm taking Alit out the night of the fourth of May, don't expect us to be home until the next day."

Yuma looks up from the pile of bills on the kitchen dining table over to Vector. He's standing by the stove, poking at three slices of pork sizzling in a frying pan with a fork. "Uhh, what was that?" Yuma asks, setting down his pen.

"I knew you're getting old, but is your hearing failing too? I'm taking Alit out the night of May 4th so don't make plans." Vector tells him. The stove top timer counts down to zero, then lets out a piercing ring. Vector flips of the burner off, stabs the meat with his fork, and drops them onto three waiting plates. A plastic cover is haphazardly placed over one, and the other two are brought to the table.

"The fourth? Isn't that Alit's birthday?" Yuma asks as he clears off the table. Though Alit and Vector weren't technically born, and therefore don't have birthdays, they opted to celebrate the dates based off of their Numbers card. Since Alit's was Number 54, it settled on the fourth of May.

"Yeah," Vector hands Yuma a steak knife, Vector choosing to gnaw on his own meat without cutting it. "I know that day's special, so if you want alone time with him, you can have any time before six p.m."

Yuma stands to pour the drinks, milk for both of them, then returns. "Actually, I got tickets to a boxing match that we'll be going to the weekend after, so that's okay. Are you taking him to dinner?" Yuma slices into the pork, checks to see if it's fully cooked, it's rare but not bloody, before proceeding to cut it into bite size chunks.

"No. Might bring some snacks and wine though. Haven't really figured it all out." Vector gets a good hold of his meat with his fork, brings the whole thing up to his mouth, and chews on the edge. It's barbaric yet endearing, Yuma finds.

"Maybe we could have an early dinner out? There's that one new Italian restaurant that Alit wanted to check out…" Yuma tries a piece. It's… alright, he thinks. Not the best he's ever had, but it's better than Vector's last attempts at cooking. Vector's improving at his culinary skills, that's for certain.

Vector grumbles in agreement and sets his pork down, a large bite missing from the side.

"Sooo…" Yuma draws out. "Mind sharing what this is about?"

Vector's face, smug at successfully not using a knife, flushes as red as his hair. Without a word, he pulls a wad of paper out of his pants pocket and tosses it at Yuma's head. Yuma catches it with ease, and unfurls it. "A receipt," Yuma mumbles, and he squints at it for an entire minute, slowly reading and rereading over the tiny characters before his lights finally light up.

Yuma looks about ready to squeal in delight, but at that moment, the front door slams open. "Honeys, I'm home," Alit calls to them from the other room.

Vector dives across the table to snatch his receipt out of Yuma's hands and shoves it into his pocket before Alit appears in the doorway. Vector shoots Yuma a Look, hoping his message of _Not A Word_ is conveyed, but Yuma has already jumped to his feet to throw his arms around Alit's neck and hold him close.

"Welcome home," Vector can hear Yuma whisper, then he pulls away. "Look, Vector made dinner for us."

"Just meat, I see. No veggies this time, Vector?" Alit laughs, stepping over to Vector. He leans down and plants a kiss on Vector's cheek. "It smells wonderful, thank you." He fetches the leftover plate on the counter and sits at the table. "What were you talking about?" Alit asks as he begins cutting into his pork.

"Work," Vector answers immediately.

"Yep," Yuma agrees. "Today I dueled this kid that had a deck that was like a mixture of Shark and IV's! It was so cool, it had those creepy puppets and fish and everything. Now, the strategy wasn't the best, and she didn't have any XYZ's, but I really think it might work for her, if she keeps practicing with it." Yuma continues in this fashion for some time, recounting his day dueling with little snot-nosed brats until it's Alit's turn, and so the night goes on.

"Is it just me, or has Yuma been acting funny the last few days?" Alit asks, plopping down onto the couch, nearly landing on top of Vector.

"It's just you," Vector says as he reaches for the remote to turn up the volume of his cooking competition show. Vector knows where this is going, and he'd really rather watch as Susan adds too much wine to the frying pan than have this conversation.

"I mean, it's just that, he keeps _smiling_." Alit makes a vague gesture. "And I can't figure out why. It's like he knows something I don't, and it's so amusing that he can't keep a straight face about it."

"Is that so." Damn, he should've known telling Yuma would be a mistake. Vector needs to have a talk with Yuma to make sure he doesn't spoil the surprise too soon; there's only a couple more days to keep quiet, then Yuma can celebrate all he wants.

"Do _you_ know some about this?" Alit asks, leaning way too close for Vector's liking, his warm breath tickling Vector's ear.

Vector shifts, not willing to move out of the way and admit he's getting uncomfortable. "No."

In a swift movement, Alit twists and throws his leg over Vector's, effectively straddling his lap. "You sure you don't have something to tell me, Vec-tor?" Alit murmurs, brushing his nose against Vector's.

"It's a secret," Vector whispers back, mesmerized by Alit's jade eyes. If he was any weaker of a man, he would've spilled the beans right then and there, but no, Vector didn't spend weeks planning and preparing and working up the courage just to reveal such an important decision too soon. He's stronger than that. Keep it together, Vector.

"Care to share with me?"

The thought is tempting, but no. Vector leans forward to brush his lips against Alit's, then pulls back. "Sorry," he murmurs. "But you'd hate me if I told you before the time's right." Alit is frowning now, an almost worried expression plastered to his face. "Just be patient, okay? It'll be worth it, trust me." And with that, Vector has fulfilled his good person quota for the day, so after another peck on the lips, Vector shoves Alit off his lap.

Alit falls to the ground with a _clunk_ , and Yuma calls from the other room to check if everything's alright. "Fine, honey," Alit tells Yuma, getting to his feet and rubbing his behind. He returns to his initial position on the couch beside Vector, turning to tug the blanket on top the back cushions onto their laps. Alit snuggles closer to Vector, setting his head on Vector's shoulder.

Had Alit been seven years younger, this would be cute, but he's a grown man now so it's not. Under the covers, Vector finds Alit's hand and intertwines their fingers. His hand is warm, a stark contrast to Vector's constantly frozen fingers. He knows that in a bit, Yuma will find them curled up together and insist on joining in on the cuddle fest, and his warmth will add to theirs and everything will be right in the world.

They end up not going to the fancy Italian restaurant Alit had mentioned weeks ago. This is perhaps the best, considering how much attention the trio typically attracts when they're out in public. Hell, Yuma alone can gather quite a crowed of dueling fans just on his way to the supermarket some days. Instead, they opt to having dinner at their house and inviting a handful of Alit's friends over. Vector cooks spaghetti and meatballs that turns out well above everyone's expectations, and Yuma finds a frozen package of garlic bread to heat in the oven.

All the ex-Barians show, as well as the Arklight brothers and a few other friends Alit has picked up over the years. There's cake and presents, and it's all great and wonderful, but Vector can't help but glance at his wristwatch impatiently through the whole affair. The smiles Yuma keeps shooting him are quickly getting on his nerves, and Alit's own amused looks aren't much better.

At precisely 6, Vector shuffles Alit into the car, and with a wave to Yuma and the other guests, they hit the streets.

"So," Alit says as he fiddles with the radio to find something the both like. "What's this all about?"

"A secret," Vector says, knowing it'll get under Alit's skin. Alit groans and probably rolls his eyes; Vector can't tell because his own eyes are on the road ahead. "This is going to take a while, so make yourself comfortable."

"Really? Are we leaving the city?" Vector just flashes him a smile. Alit gives up trying to find a station and pops in one of the many CDs Yuma keeps in the car for situations like this. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to play with while waiting.

Vector hums in response, and they continue talking as the streetlights and stoplights pass them.

When the city becomes little more than a bright dot in the distance, Alit turns around in his seat to look back. "It's amazing how dark it becomes when you leave the city," Alit muses. "There, even at night you can see a good block in front of you."

"As soon as the sun set, you had to light a candle to navigate the hallways of my palace." Vector's voice is low. "If anyone ever so dared suggested to me that one day there'd be a city that shines as bright of the day while at night, I'd… Well." He hesitates, then chuckles. "I'd have them beheaded."

Alit barks out a laugh. Vector knows Alit knows he isn't joking, but this is the kind of crude humor they enjoy. "I know what you mean. I – hey." Alit cuts himself off. "Is that tenting gear in the back?"

Vector shifts in his seat and licks his lips. "Maybe."

"Oh? Is this more of the surprise?"

"…Maybe." Damn, he hadn't expected Alit to notice so quickly. Oh well, even if he knows this, there will still be part of the surprise that Alit won't be able to guess.

"Okay." Alit sits back into his seat. Vector risks a glance over to him, suspicious. It's not like Alit to drop the subject so quickly, but Alit just gives him a toothy grin and hums along to the music.

They continue driving in silence for another hour before Vector pull off to the side of the road onto a gravel area designated for parking. "We're here," Vector announces. Here is what looks to be a recently trimmed field. Vector parks the car and turns it off. He pushes the door open and slides out, Alit following his movements.

While Vector busies himself unpacking the trunk, Alit wanders out into the field, head up to look at the stars. There's billions of them, all spread across the blanket of space. "Mind helping me?" Vector calls, reeling Alit back towards him. Alit shoulders a backpack and a sleeping bag while Vector takes the tent and another pack.

They make their way out to the field and set up efficiently, familiar enough with their equipment and each other that they have camp made within a handful of minutes. After that, they lie in the grass next to each other and stargaze.

"Look, the big dipper." Alit points out the constellation, and then counts off the stars. "Benethnasch, Dubhe, Megrez, Mizar, Merak…" He pauses, and Vector finishes for him.

"Phecda, and Alioth. You can't see the stars when you're in the city; the light pollution drowns them out. That's why I brought you here."

"To see the stars?" Alit finds Vector's hand and tangles their fingers together.

Vector hums, rubbing his thumb on the top of Alit's hand. "There's going to be a meteor shower in… about an hour from now."

Alit snorts. "Vector, it's supposed to rain tonight."

Vector sits up. "You're kidding me." Alit shakes his head, his smile soft. "Oh." Well, there goes that plan. He has to shove down his irritation at his rotten luck and remind himself that it's the thought that counts.

"You brought the rain cover, so we'll stay dry." Alit pulls Vector back down next to him. "This is still a great surprise."

Vector has to bite his tongue to keep from telling Alit this isn't the real surprise, but he keeps it together.

They continue their stargazing until the clouds roll in and spill their contents. Though they hoped to see a few shooting stars before the sky became covered, they're out of luck, and they move into their tent when they start feeling raindrops.

Vector turns on one of their flashlights to use as a lamp while Alit shuffles through the contents of their packs and pulls out a package of jerky as a snack and a deck of cards to play with. Alit shuffles and deals them both five cards, then sets the rest of the deck in the center.

"So," Vector beings, scanning his cards, "How does it feel to be twenty-five?" He has one pair of threes, and he sets them to the side.

Alit shrugs. "It feels like I'm a couple hundred years old, I suppose. Got any eights?" Vector grumbles but hands over an eight, and Alit takes the eight he already owns and the one Vector gave him and puts them to the side.

"Any plans for this year?" Vector tries to ask casually. "Fours?"

"Go fish. Not really. Just be with you and Yuma, I guess. We need to start saving for retirement, but I don't think it'll be that difficult to squirrel away twenty percent of our income." Alit talks as Vector draws. He pulls a five, which matches with the five already in his hand. He sets them aside.

"I can help you two with that. I don't use most of what I'm making through writing-" Vector ignores Alit's smug look at the mention of Vector's hobby, "and it would be easy to put it into the savings account."

"Have any twos? It still amazes me that people pay to read the things you come up with." Alit accepts Vector's two and Vector rolls his eyes. Though both of his boyfriends are supportive of him selling his eroguro material online, Alit still enjoys teasing him about it.

Vector takes a deep breath and shoves it out of his mind. He has more important things to be focusing on. Alit gives him a look when Vector doesn't immediately call a number. "Do you want to get married? Any aces?"

Alit freezes, mouth half open to reply before he realized exactly what Vector said. "What?" It's closer to a shout than a question.

"Do you have any aces?" Vector repeats, attempting to keep a straight face.

"No! No! Before that!" Alit waves his arms, nearly knocking over the flashlight illuminating them.

Vector sighs and speaks slowly as if this is something difficult to understand. "You. Me. Get married."

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Alit throws his cards down and launches himself at Vector. The deck that was once between them scatters and Vector is knocked back, Alit on top of him. Alit's lips meet Vector's enthusiastically, and Vector has to hold onto his shoulders to pull him away from his mouth.

"Wow, wow, don't you want to at least see the rings first?" Vector says, trying to catch his breath in case Alit dives in for more kisses. He had expected Alit to say yet, but apparently he had underestimated Alit's reaction to the proposal.

Alit, still grinning, slides off Vector and pulls him up into a sitting position. Vector drags one of the packs over to him, digs into it, and pulls out a pill bottle. With the skill of someone with chronic back pain, Vector pops the top and dumps the contents into the palm of his hand. Vector shows Alit the two golden bands. He takes Alit's left hand and the ring with a larger diameter and slips it onto his ring finger. Alit does the same with him.

"How long have you been planning this?" Alit asks, admiring the way the ring looks against his dark skin.

"For a couple months, but I only got the rings a few days ago."

"So is this the reason why Yuma has been acting strange?" Alit laughs and Vector nods. Alit leans over to give his fiancé a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you two kept a secret that long. I love it, Vector."

"That's good to hear. I had a speech prepared and everything. I was going to compare your eyes to shooting stars; it was horrible."

"How poetic. I love you, Vector."

"I love you too, Alit."

 **Thanks for reading~ Please remember to leave a comment.**


End file.
